


Your Brother

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insecure Charlie, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Quill cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The flat was quiet and cold once again. The homely warmth left as soon as the door shut behind Matteusz for what was supposed to be the last time. Leaving a heartbroken, lost and lonely teenage alien and a heavily pregnant, still unfulfilled alien in his wake. This house was a home no more.





	Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the brevity of this chapter, i have been really busy lately and to top it off struggling with writers block amongst other things but i do intend to try and start writing again so for now, here you go, the beginnings of a fic i started awhile ago.

The evening saw both blondes sat in the living room, the younger having finally left his bedroom after the memories became too much to bare.

 

Over the course of the past few days the physics teacher had reluctantly began to admit that she missed the companionship that the young prince had provided.

 

“Charles, you did the right thing, you did what you had to do” Quill said breaking the silence, wanting to comfort the younger, as he was still a child and now that there was no chance of the Rhodians returning he was in her care permanently and over time she had discovered that she didn’t mind that and she had the choice to leave now she didn’t have the Arn in her head but still she didn’t. Her hands now resting lightly against her swollen stomach.

 

“I’ve lost everything though Quill, i have nothing, i am nothing now, why did you save me i didn’t deserve it” he whispered leaning against the sofa he was sat on, his head precariously positioned in the small space next to her legs, any closer and he’d have his head in her lap. 

 

“You do deserve it Charles, you deserve to live your life the way you want to, i know i said it was a punishment, but I did it for myself and your friends as well as you of course, if you ever tell anyone this i’ll deny it but I'd miss you too much if you had gone, we all would” she said in an almost motherly tone, lowering her hand to brush through the young princes hair. 

 

Upon hearing the speech, Charlie maneuvered slightly so his head was in fact resting delicately on her lap and she continued carding her fingers through his hair.

 

“Thanks, but i-” he began but cut himself off with a yawn, he curled in on himself further and all to soon the teenagers breath evened out as he fell asleep against the pregnant woman. 

 

Quill couldn’t help but smile fondly at the child she had now come to see as hers and she carefully as to avoid waking the now slumbering child to grab the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it over the sleeping prince. 

 

“Well, looks like we’re going to have to love your brother enough for the three of us” she muttered to herself and her baby.


End file.
